Happier
by kaika0788
Summary: Kira-kira singkatnya begini; Kamu harus bahagia, meskipun tidak harus denganku. Namun kamu juga harus mengerti, aku benci kalimat ini (k.p) [HunHan/Sehun/Luhan]
1. Chapter 1

**Happier**

 **Chapter 1**

Jadi kekasih seorang dokter spesialis yang lebih sering berada di ruang operasi dibanding rumah sendiri, membuat Luhan harus banyak-banyak mengelus dada menahan sabar. Sesungguhnya pekerjaan mulia itu bukan masalah untuk Luhan, ia justru bangga punya kekasih yang selalu siap siaga demi meyelamatkan nyawa seseorang meskipun waktu kebersamaan mereka jadi terbatasi.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah kekasihnya itu seorang Oh Sehun, yang dalam dunia medis namanya sudah cukup familiar. Sehun adalah salah satu dokter andalan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Terkadang diluar jadwal dinasnya, ia sering diminta menjadi narasumber dalam berbagai seminar-seminar besar atau kuliah umum yang dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting di dunia medis hingga mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang baru merintis karir sebagai calon dokter.

Bukan hanya karena prestasinya saja, Sehun juga terkenal ramah, rendah hati, tidak sombong, dan sederet pujian-pujian sejenis lainnya yang kian mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai dokter idola nomor satu. Sebagai bonus, semua kesuksesannya Sehun raih pada umur yang masih sangat muda, tiga puluh tahun. Didukung fisik dan wajahnya yang lebih mirip model pakaian bermerek, yang sering digunakan para pesolek-pesolek dunia. Banyak yang bilang, Tuhan pasti menghabiskan sebotol bubuk kesempurnaan saat sedang menciptakannya.

Bahasa gaulnya, _he is unreal_.

.

Sayangnya definisi sempurna tidak berlaku dalam kamus kekasihnya. Luhan sama sekali tidak meragukan bakat dan kecerdasan Sehun, secara fisik-pun Luhan akui Sehun itu terlampau tampan dengan proporsi tubuh yang ia beri nilai 9,9 dari skala 1–10. Sekilas pria itu bahkan terlihat mirip aktor favoritnya—Wu Shixun—salah satu aktor papan atas yang sudah dua tahun berturut-turut dinobatkan sebagai Louis Vuitton's _best dress man_ pada perhelatan akbar _Paris Fashion Week_ beberapa waktu lalu.

Tapi itu semua tidak dapat menutupi 'cacat' yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Luhan.

Oh Sehun si dokter tampan itu, ternyata punya kepribadian ganda. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Luhan simpulkan selama hampir enam bulan ini menjalin hubungan dengannya. Jika kepribadian ganda yang Sehun 'derita' ini sama seperti yang disajikan dalam drama-drama romansa di TV, maka Luhan yakin masih sanggup dan mau menghadapinya. Masalahnya kasus Sehun jauh berbeda dan lebih cenderung memancing emosi.

Jika didepan orang lain Sehun adalah malaikat bersayap putih dengan lingkaran halo diatas kepalanya maka didepan Luhan, Sehun adalah iblis tampan berlidah tajam yang sanggup membunuh dengan satu dua kata atau bahkan hanya lewat tatapan matanya saja. Terkadang Luhan heran, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahan menjadi kekasih manusia kaku itu selama hampir enam bulan lamanya.

Sejauh ini, hubungan mereka mirip seperti tim kreatif dan CEO. Tugas Luhan adalah bicara dan mengeluarkan isi kepalanya, sedangkan Sehun yang akan menentukan iya dan tidaknya. Luhan tak selalu bisa menemui atau bahkan mengubungi Sehun disaat dia ingin, tapi Sehun bebas menghubungi dan menemuinya kapanpun pria itu mau, bahkan saat tengah malam atau subuh sekalipun.

Mereka lebih sering kencan di kantin rumah sakit, dan Luhan pernah beberapa kali menemukan dirinya terbangun di ruang istirahat dokter. Ia pasti jatuh tertidur saat terlalu lama menunggu sang kekasih yang lebih sering 'mesra' dengan pisau bedahnya. Dan satu lagi, Sehun tidak ada manis-manisnya.

Pernah Luhan berharap bertukar posisi dengan pasien di salah satu ruang rawat, yang diperlakukan begitu manis oleh Sehun saat tengah melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Tapi bayangan itu ia buang jauh-jauh ketika suatu saat ia terpaksa dirawat dirumah sakit karena satu jenis makanan yang tak sengaja dimakannya, menyebabkan pembengkakan di saluran pernafasan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya sendiri.

Lalu entah punya otoritas apa, dr. Oh yang seharusnya bertugas di ruang operasi tiba-tiba saja menyatakan diri sebagai salah satu dokter penanggung jawabnya, dan semua mimpi tentang perlakuan manis itu hancur seperti gelas kaca yang dibanting kasar ke lantai.

Saat pasien lain dinasehati dengan kalimat-kalimat pemberi semangat hidup dan didoakan agar cepat sembuh dan pulang, Luhan justru dikurung, diawasi dan disudutkan dengan teguran, larangan bahkan sindiran yang hampir membuatnya nekat menelan cairan infus.

Kala itu Luhan baru tahu bahwa seorang Oh Sehun juga bisa sangat cerewet _dan sinis_ —mengingatkannya pada ibu tiri di dongeng-dongeng _disney_ —dan mulai saat itu juga Luhan berjanji akan membuat daftar makanan dan hal apapun yang harus dihindarinya agar tidak lagi sampai kembali ke ranjang rumah sakit.

.

Dari semua sifat buruk yang menempel seperti bakteri ditubuhnya, satu hal yang paling dibenci Luhan adalah Sehun memegang teguh paham senioritas yang menegaskan bahwa 'Pasal satu, senior tidak pernah salah. Pasal dua, jika senior salah lihat pasal satu'.

Itu terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi hubungan mereka selama ini nyatanya seperti itu. Luhan akan selalu ditempatkan— _lebih tepatnya menempatkan diri_ —dalam situasi yang memaksanya mengalah atau mengaku salah pada Sehun, sedangkan Oh Sehun sangat lihai menggunakan otak dan lidahnya untuk membuat dirinya selalu benar dimata Luhan. Dan Luhan benci selalu terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sama seperti malam itu, ketika Luhan yang baru pulang kantor—dan kebetulan diantar oleh teman sekelasnya saat masih SMA dulu—harus berdiri terpaku dengan mulut menganga ketika mendapati kekasihnya yang sepertinya sudah menunggu lama, tertidur di teras rumahnya.

Siang tadi Sehun bilang tidak bisa menjemputnya, jadi ia pikir tidak masalah 'memanfaatkan' teman lama yang kebetulan menawari pulang bersama. Tapi menemukan Sehun duduk menunggunya dalam keadaan tertidur di teras rumahnya sendiri membuat Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Sehun, kamu datang?" tanya Luhan saat sudah berdiri didepan Sehun yang tampaknya belum menyadari kedatangannya. Pria yang hampir mencapai pintu mimpi itu sedikit kaget dan langsung menegakan tubuhnya lagi.

"Kamu sudah sampai.. Maaf saya ketiduran" sikap kaku dan gaya bicara formal itu terdengar lucu saat Sehun bicara dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Emm.. Tapi kamu kenapa datang? Bukannya kamu bilang nggak bisa ketemu hari ini?" Luhan beranjak duduk dikursi kosong disamping meja bulat yang memberinya jarak dengan kursi yang ditempati Sehun.

"Saya bilang nggak bisa jemput, bukan nggak bisa ketemu. Ngomong-ngomong ponselkamu kenapa mati?" Sehun teringat panggilannya ke nomor Luhan yang terus dijawab operator telepon sejak tadi.

Hari ini sebenarnya ada agenda _meeting_ dengan direksi yang harus Sehun hadiri, namun dibatalkan sehingga ia berniat menjemput Luhan, tapi nomor pria itu tak bisa dihubungi. Sehun sempat menelepon Baekhyun sepupunya, yang kebetulan rekan kerja Luhan dikantor. Menurut Baekhyun, Luhan sudah pulang sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu di teras rumahnya hingga akhirnya lelah dan kantuk memaksanya tidur.

"Ituu... baterenya habis." Jawab Luhan sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya yang gelap. Luhan menelan ludah untuk menyembunyikan gugupnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu berbohong soal ponsel yang memang sengaja ia matikan itu, hanya saja saat ini Luhan sudah cukup lelah untuk meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada curiga yang pasti akan ditanyakan Sehun jika ia berkata jujur.

"Oh.. pulang naik apa tadi? Sudah makan malam?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Sehun memaksa otaknya bepikir keras untuk mencari jawaban wajar tanpa perlu terlihat gugup meskipun misalnya terpaksa berbohong lagi.

" _Taxi_ , dan sudah. Tadi aku ketemu teman lama dan kami sempat makan di restoran dekat kantor" Luhan tidak sepenuhnya berbohong soal makan malam dengan temannya itu. Nyatanya sebelum diantar pulang mereka memang sempat singgah di restoran untuk makan malam. Lagi pula Sehun sudah bilang tidak bisa datang, itu berarti tidak jadi makan malam berdua hari ini _kan_? Begitu pikir Luhan.

" _Taxi_?",

Tanya Sehun pelan tapi sukses membuat kaki Luhan kesemutan. Ia hanya menganguk patah-patah dan beharap Sehun percaya. Awalnya ia pikir Sehun mungkin saja melihat mobil sedan mahal—jelas-jelas bukan _taxi_ —yang mengantarnya, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat Sehun masih tertidur saat ia sampai tadi. Dan sepertinya Sehun juga tidak curiga karena ia hanya mengangguk lalu diam begitu saja.

"Kamu sendiri sudah dari tadi disini?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan fokus. Sehun menatapnya sebentar lalu beralih pada jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar pas ditangannya.

"Baru dua jam..."

 _What!_

Nada datar dari jawaban Sehun, terdengar seperti sindiran halus ditelinga Luhan yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa wajar saja jika Sehun jengkel, ia sudah membiarkan pria itu menunggu begitu lama.

Luhan memang pernah melakukan hal yang sama untuk Sehun, saat ia berkali-kali tertidur karena harus menunggu Sehun di rumah sakit. Tapi seseorang yang ditunggunya ini selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan membaringkannya di ranjang empuk, dibawah selimut hangat, dan di ruang pribadi pula. Bukan menelantarkannya di atas kursi sempit diteras rumah, saat udara dingin seperti ini.

"Harusnya kamu masuk saja kedalam."

"Orang tua kamu sepertinya sedang keluar dan saya tidak punya duplikat kunci rumah kamu."

Luhan diam, ia ingat orangtuanya memang sempat bilang akan makan malam dengan koleganya diluar hari ini. Dan meskipun orangtuanya sudah mengenal Sehun, tentu saja tidak mungkin memberikan duplikat kunci rumahnya pada pria itu. Bagaimanapun mereka hanya sepasang kekasih yang baru berumur enam bulan.

"Maaf. Aku taunya kamu nggak jadi datang hari ini, _sih_ "

" _No problem_ … Bisa kamu buatin saya makan malam? Saya lapar dan harus balik lagi ke rumah sakit, nanti. Tadi dokter Zhang telepon, katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan."

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum diwajahnya. Setidaknya Sehun tidak marah. Ia hanya perlu menebus rasa bersalahnya dengan membuatkan makan malam untuk kekasihnya itu. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, meraih tangan Sehun lalu mengajaknya masuk ke rumah.

Meskipun kaku dan terkesan dingin, Sehun masih punya sisi lembut yang pada akhirnya memaksa Luhan untuk selalu mengalah atau menurut. Saat ia bilang benar-benar benci selalu ditempatkan dalam posisi 'salah atau mengalah', sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karena pada kenyataannya Sehun hanya bersikap sesuai keadaan, namun meskipun begitu Luhan tetap tidak mau mengakui bahwa terkadang dialah yang selalu _overthinking_.

.

.

Luhan pikir semua akan baik-baik saja selama ia dan Sehun mempercayai satu sama lain. Lingkungan kerja mereka cukup berbeda, sehingga ruang lingkup pergaulan merekapun berbeda. Jadi terkadang ada hal-hal pribadi yang sepertinya lebih pas dilakukan atau dibicarakan dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka yang dirasa lebih paham, dibanding dengan pasangan sendiri.

Luhan cukup sering melakukannya. Ia punya banyak teman yang bisa diandalkan soal itu, salah satunya adalah Baekhyun rekan kerjanya dikantor. Baekhyun selalu punya solusi-solusi jitu yang bisa meringankan beban pikirannya, baik itu soal pekerjaan maupun masalah pribadi.

Apalagi jika membahas soal Sehun, pria cerewet itu sangat bisa diandalkan. Mengingat ia adalah sepupu kandung Sehun yang tahu betul baik-buruknya Sehun. Semua yang Baekhyun tahu tentang kekasihnya itu pasti akan langsung dirinci tanpa jeda pada Luhan.

Baekhyun bukan hanya ahli dalam memberi solusi, tapi juga informasi. Kebetulan pacarnya juga satu profesi dengan Sehun. Hanya saja mereka bekerja di rumah sakit yang bebeda. Tapi itu bukan menjadi penghalang untuk mendapatkan infomasi tentang Sehun yang memang sudah seperti artis _top_ didunia medis.

Hingga siang itu, pesan singkat yang diterima dari nomor Baekhyun membuat Luhan tidak bisa bekonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan memilih pulang sebelum jam kerjanya usai, tanpa terpikir sangsi dan omelan dari atasannya besok hari.

 _Taxi_ yang ditumpanginya diminta untuk menambah kecepatan, menuju rumah sakit tempat Sehun bekerja. Setibanya disana, Luhan malah harus menahan dongkol mendapat pesan dari sang-kekasih yang intinya menyuruhnya pulang dan menunggu dirumah, karena dokter itu masih sangat sibuk.

Dengan menahan kesal, Luhan memutar arah menuju sebuah kafe dekat rumah sakit dan memutuskuan untuk menunggu Sehun disana. Langkahnya terhenti tepat disamping jendela kafe yang memperlihatkan sepasang pria-wanita yang sedang tertawa manis didalam sana.

Ia sempat terperangah mendapati pemandangan langka itu. Seorang Oh Sehun yang tertawa lepas didepan seorang wanita cantik. Emosinya naik kepuncak tertinggi, melihat ternyata kesibukan semacam ini yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa menemuinya. Mengingatnya membuat Luhan benar-benar naik pitam.

Jika dihitung-hitung, bukan hanya hari ini. Sudah seminggu lebih sejak Sehun terkesan menghindarinya. Terakhir betemu saat Sehun datang kerumahnya minggu lalu, dan setelahnya mereka hanya bertukar pesan-pesan singkat formalitas yang terpaksa Luhan maklumi. Mengingat alasan dibaliknya adalah pekerjaan dan kesibukan yang tidak bisa ditunda.

Namun Luhan tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapati kekasihnya tengah 'bercengkrama mesra' dengan seorang wanita, sesaat setelah bilang bahwa ia sedang _sangat_ sibuk.

.

Luhan sudah hampir masuk kedalam dan menjambak rambut keduanya, atau menodai wajah bahagia mereka dengan cairan kopi milik mereka sendiri. Tapi ego dan usianya mengingatkan bahwa hal seperti itu tidak sepantasnya dilakukan, apalagi didepan umum. Ia bukan remaja labil yang dengan gampangnya terbakar cemburu.

Luhan adalah seseorang yang berpendidikan tinggi dan punya harga diri yang juga tinggi, ia seharusnya belajar dari Sehun yang bisa menghadapi semuanya dengan sikap tenang dan— _sok—_ bijaksana. Jadi setelah menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Luhan masuk kesana sambil mempersiapkan alat-alat perang yang biasa dipakai Sehun untuk melawannya, 'sindiran-sindiran tajam yang mematikan'.

"Hai!"

 **Tbc.**

 **Note :**

 **Anyone remember me?** ㅋㅋㅋ

 **I'm back with another cheesy story,**

 **Mengobati rindu pada kapal saya yang semoga saja belum karam.**

 **Sejujurnya memulai lagi itu tidak gampang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali saya tidak menjamah dunia tulis-menulis dan sudah hampir lupa caranya. Bahkan saya perlu berpikir lama untuk menciptakan satu kalimat, jadi saya mohon dimaklumi kalau nantinya ada yang tidak nyaman dengan tulisan ini.**

 **Seperti biasa, idenya biasa-biasa saja karena otak saya tidak mampu bikin cerita/konflik yang seberat timbangan saya** ㅠ_ㅠ

 **Kali ini saya mencoba menulis yang ber-seri, sejauh ini sudah jadi 3 chapter dan tinggal di 'poles'. Akan saya update kalo polesannya sudah selesai dikerjakan.**

 **Ini tidak akan panjang (as always) dan akan saya perjuangkan supaya tiak 'digantung' lagi.**

 **Untuk hutang-hutang yang belum lunas akan saya usahakan cicil satu-satu,** 미안

 **Terimakasih buat yang masih sempat mampir, semoga bertemu di toko furniture berikutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[2]**

"Hai!"

Sapa Luhan, sambil mencium pipi kiri Sehun. Satu tindakan reflek yang Luhan yakini akan ia sesali nantinya. Tapi sudah kepalang basah, meskipun wajahnya memerah ia tetap mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Lalu tanpa dipersilahkan lebih dulu, ia langsung duduk di kursi kosong disebelah Sehun yang masih tampak syok dengan kehadiran Luhan sekaligus ciumanya.

Luhan akui, penguasaan diri Sehun sangat baik karena dengan mudah ia bisa kembali bersikap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya tatapannya yang kini tak lepas dari Luhan yang tak sudi menatap balik. Bukannya tidak mau, Luhan hanya takut ia akan goyah. Tatapan Sehun seperti mata pedang yang bisa melumpuhkan lawan sekali tebas dan ia tidak boleh sampai kalah, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hai Luhan…"

Kali ini Luhan yang dibuat terkejut oleh sapaan dari wanita cantik yang duduk didepan Sehun. Luhan yakin wanita itu mengenalnya, bahkan _sok_ akrab menyapanya duluan, parahnya itu dilakukan dengan senyum manis dan tampang tanpa dosa sama sekali. Luhan sangat benci tipe yang seperti ini, terlalu berani dan pecaya diri, seperti tidak punya malu.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi, tak peduli pilihan kata dan nada bicara yang kurang sopan atau lirikan tajam Sehun yang masih diam. Pria itu sudah kembali pada mode normalnya, kaku dan sinis.

"Ah, perkenalkan… Saya Song Ji Hyo, rekan kerja Sehun di rumah sakit."

Jihyo mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berkenalan. Luhan sendiri masih menimbang-nimbang untuk menjabat tangan itu atau tidak, tapi akhirnya disambut juga.

"Luhan, kekasih Sehun" jawab Luhan, lagi-lagi reflek. Ia dan Sehun sebelumnya tidak pernah 'pamer hubungan' seperti ini, biasanya mereka akan membiarkan orang-orang menyimpulkan sendiri berdasarkan interaksi keduanya. Jadi ia cukup kaget dengan sikap spontannya yang mulai susah dikendalikan.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, dan Luhan akui itu adalah salah satu senyum paling manis yang pernah dilihatnya. Itu membuatnya sedikit goyah, teringat Sehun yang mungkin saja sudah jatuh pada senyum manis itu.

"Saya tahu. Kamu salah satu mantan pasien paling favorit yang kerap dibicarakan dirumah sakit. Apalagi fakta bahwa kamu adalah kekasih dokter Oh, membuat siapapun penasaran ingin tahu seperti apa pria beruntung itu."

Kalimat Ji Hyo membuat pikiran Luhan dengan cepat kembali pada kenangan buruk saat ia masuk rumah sakit dulu. Saat itu, ia juga heran mengapa banyak sekali perawat yang bolak-balik keruangannya dengan berbagai macam alasan. Belakangan ia tahu, Oh Sehun tanpa malu-malu mengakui bahwa pasien penderita penyakit—yang sama sekali tidak keren—'alergi akut' itu adalah kekasihnya. Itulah mengapa perawat, bahkan beberapa dokter mau repot-repot menjenguknya. Predikat kekasih dokter idola seperti Sehun membuat banyak orang yang penasaran seperti apa rupanya. Untung saja Luhan tampan, jadi ia tidak perlu malu menunjukan wajah.

Awalnya Luhan merasa cukup risih. Ia selalu mejadi pusat perhatian setiap menginjakkan kakinya dirumah sakit itu, banyak yang memandangnya dengan tatapan iri, memuja, bahkan ada yang menggoda. Tapi lama-lama Luhan terbiasa dengan semua itu, apalagi Sehun juga menyikapinya biasa saja selama tidak mengganggu privasi mereka.

.

"Sepertinya kalian punya janji bertemu hari ini, ya?" Suara Ji Hyo kembali menarik atensi Luhan,

"Maaf saya tidak tahu, dan malah mengajak Sehun mengobrol lama disini"

Luhan sudah hampir menjawab dengan kalimat sindiran tapi Sehun tampaknya lebih awas dan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Bukan seperti itu, saya yang lupa kalau hari ini Luhan bilang mau menemui saya. Harusnya saya menghubunginya tadi dan memintanya untuk _menunggu_ saja dirumah."

Ia menekankan nada pada kata 'menunggu' sambil melirik ke arah Luhan, dengan maksud mengingatkan pria itu bahwa seharusnya ia mengikuti apa yang diminta Sehun pada pesan terakhirnya.

"Kami memang janjian bertemu hari ini karena belakangan Oh Sehun semakin sibuk, jadi saya pikir lebih baik bertemu disini. Dan ternyata benar, dia sedang _sangat sibuk_ minum kopi dengan rekan kerja wanitanya."

Tak mau kalah, Luhan kembali 'menyerang' dan kali ini sepertinya tepat sasaran karena Sehun langsung terpancing. Ia segera memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan yang bebas, mencoba mengingatkan. Namun hanya ditanggapi Luhan dengan senyum meremehkan.

Song Ji Hyo yang melihat mereka berdua, tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia sampai tertawa pelan sambil mengambil gelas kopinya dan menyesap cairan pekat itu sebelum kembali meletakannya dan menatap Luhan—masih dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Maaf Luhan… Saya tidak bermaksud menyela pertemuan kalian. Saya punya hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan dengan dokter Oh. Tapi jika itu mengusik kamu, kami bisa bicara lagi nanti." Kalimat tulus Ji Hyo justru memancing emosi Luhan.

' _Apa-apaan ini? Maksudnya wanita ini secara terbuka bilang bahwa mereka berdua berniat bertemu lagi? Dibelakangnya, setelah ini?'_

"Gak bisa yabicaranya disini saja? Memangnya kenapa kalau ada saya?" Luhan seketika lupa cara mengontrol emosi. Bayangan tentang pria berpendidikan tinggi yang harusnya bisa lebih dewasa menanggapi segala situasi, perlahan menguap dari pikirannya.

"Lu…" Sehun langsung menegurnya pelan, tapi lagi-lagi Luhan mengabaikannya.

Ji Hyo sendiri masih sangat tenang, tampak tidak terpancing. Ia bisa memaklumi dan tetap mencoba bicara baik-baik pada Luhan.

"Bisa saja _sih_ , kita bicarakan disini. Tapi ada baiknya ini kamu dengar langsung dari Sehun. Saya rasa Sehun punya cara lebih baik untuk menyampaikan ini ke kamu, lagi pula… ada keputusan yang masih saya tunggu dari Sehun. Jadi saya belum bisa bilang apa-apa" jelasnya.

"Maksudnya apa _sih_? Kayaknya penting banget. Bilang saja disini, saya nggak 'papa kok!"

"Cukup Lu!"

Sehun yang merasa sudah cukup bertoleransi, terpaksa membentak pelan Luhan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan lepas kontrol ditempat seperti ini, apalagi didepan wanita ini. Bagaimanapun Song Ji Hyo adalah orang penting yang selalu dihormatinya, dan ia tidak ingin Luhannya dinilai jelek hanya karena tidak bisa menahan emosi dengan alasan cemburu atau apapun yang sedang Luhan perlihatkan sekarang.

.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya, tangannya masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Luhan, sehingga pria itu terpaksa ikut berdiri.

"Maafkan saya untuk ketidak-nyamanan ini dokter Song. Saya…"

Luhan menatap kesal pada Sehun yang sedang meminta maaf sambil membungkuk. Pria itu terlihat sekali ingin membuat wanita ini tidak salah paham atau marah, tapi justru membentak kekasihnya sendiri.

Pandangannya lalu kembali pada Ji Hyo yang sudah ikut berdiri. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa wanita ini juga seorang dokter. Melihat penampilannya yang terlalu modis dengan bentuk tubuh dan wajah seperti itu, menurutnya Ji Hyo lebih cocok jadi aktris.

Memangnya dokter apa yang masih sibuk merawat diri ditengah-tengah kesibukan seperti yang dijalani Sehun selama ini? Kecuali kalau ia dokter bedah plastik. Tidak perlu khawatir menjadi gendut atau keriput, Luhan rasa ia bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan itu dari tubuhnya sendiri. Tinggal memotong ini dan itu lalu menempelkan beberapa plastik, dan selesai.

Pikiran dangkalnya terusik saat Sehun sekali lagi membungkuk hormat pada wanita itu, dan berjanji akan segera menemuinya lagi. Ji Hyo berulang kali mengatakan bahwa itu bukan masalah dan malah tersenyum manis, membuat Luhan ingin sekali menjambak rambut hitamnya yang terurai indah. Dan sebelum itu sempat dilakukan, ia sudah lebih dulu dibawa keluar kafe oleh Sehun.

Mereka berjalan cepat menuju tempat mobil Sehun diparkir. Sehun membukakan pintu penumpang disebelah kursi kemudi dan meminta Luhan masuk. Setelahnya ia berjalan memutar, lalu duduk dibelakang kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas yang biasanya.

.

Jika ditempuh dengan kecepatan normal, membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk mencapai rumah Luhan dari rumah sakit. Malam ini Sehun mencetak rekor baru dengan memperpendek waktu menjadi hanya lima belas menit. Ia benar-benar mengemudi diluar batas _safety_ yang ia ciptakan sendiri jika ada Luhan disampingnya.

Lima menit berlalu sejak mobil itu diparkir, dan tak ada satupun penumpangnya yang beranjak dari sana. Dua orang itu hanya duduk diam menatap lurus kedepan tanpa niat buka mulut.

Lalu seperti tersadar, Sehun lebih dulu membuka _seat belt-_ nya hendak keluar sebelum Luhan menahannya dengan satu kalimat tanya.

"Kamu nggak merasa perlu ngejelasin sesuatu sama saya?"

"Kita bicara nanti."

"Nggak mau nanti, maunya sekarang!" tandas Luhan.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, lalu perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya lagi ke sandaran kursi.

"Tidak bisa sekarang. Kamu tadi cukup keterlaluan, saya harus minta maaf sama dokter Song. Jadi tolong sekarang turun, saya anterin kamu ke dalam, salam sama papa-mama kamu seperti biasa dan akan langsung balik lagi kerumah sakit." Katanya sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman Luhan lalu keluar untuk membuka pintu mobil disamping Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menerima sikap Sehun. Sepenting apa dokter cantik itu sampai Sehun harus bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini? Biasanya memang sudah menyebalkan, tapi malam ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi. Dengan kesal ia turun dari mobil dan tanpa melihat Sehun, ia memintanya untuk pergi.

"Salamnya biar aku aja yang wakilin. Kamu pergi aja, takutnya selingkuhan kamu kelamaan nunggu."

Katanya ketus lalu masuk kedalam rumah tanpa sudi menoleh. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan langsung pergi dari situ begitu pintu rumah dibanting kasar.

Mengatasi Luhan yang sedang dalam mode cemburu bisa nanti, yang penting sekarang adalah menemui dokter Song lagi. Ini bukan masalah sepele, semua berhubungan dengan masa depannya sebagai dokter dan tentu saja masa depannya dengan Luhan juga. Jadi saat ini minta maaf pada dokter sekaligus salah satu jajaran dewan direksi rumah sakit itu, harus jadi prioritas.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mentoleransi sikap Sehun malam itu. Ia berniat memberi pelajaran pada pria itu dengan menolak setiap panggilan atau kunjungan dari siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun dan bangsa-bangsanya.

Tapi yang membuatnya semakin habis akal adalah, bahkan dalam dua minggu ini Sehun yang seharusnya menjadi pihak yang mengemis maaf, justru bertindak sebaliknya. Pria itu seperti tidak punya niat untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua. Jangankan berkunjung, menghubunginya saja tidak pernah sekalipun. Luhan semakin yakin bahwa Sehun memang sudah berniat berpisah dengannya, mungkin saja saat ini pria itu malah sudah bahagia dengan dokter cantik yang ditemuinya sore itu.

Kini Luhan bahkan hampir kehilangan alasan untuk marah atau sedih. Pantang untuknya meneteskan air mata, apalagi hanya untuk lelaki brengsek model Sehun. Ia juga mulai ragu pada perasaannya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa bertahan sejauh ini padahal hubungan asmaranya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, nyaris kandas ditengah jalan.

Sesuatu perlahan menyadarkannya. Mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan Sehun yang diawali oleh ide gila Baekhyun untuk ikut acara kencan buta, yang ternyata sudah diatur sebelumnya.

Mereka mulai sering terlihat bersama dan entah bagaimana, orang-orang mulai menyangka mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Anehnya, baik Sehun maupun Luhan tak pernah menyangkal itu, mereka justru terang-terangan bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih, meski tanpa kesepakatan formalitas apalagi pernyataan cinta.

Ya, Luhan sadar selama ini tak pernah sekalipun mereka mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

Luhan pikir, ia mungkin sinting ketika mengenalkan pria yang baru dikenalnya sebulan lalu sebagai teman dekat pada orangtuanya. Ajaibnya, baik Sehun maupun orangtuanya langsung akrab tanpa canggung sama sekali. Apalagi saat mereka tahu profesi Sehun, katanya mereka memang sudah lama mendambakan punya menantu seorang dokter, mengingat putra tunggal mereka takut darah dan hantu jadi mustahil berharap pada anak sendiri. Padahal saat itu Luhan sama sekali tidak punya angan-angan menikahi dokter apalagi orang asing yang baru dikenalnya.

Waktu itu juga pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi lain Sehun. Ia bisa begitu akrab bicara pada orangtua Luhan, tapi sangat kaku bicara pada pria yang ia akui sebagai kekasihnya sendiri. Awalnya mereka berdua bahkan selalu berkomunikasi dalam bahasa formal, hingga pelan-pelan Luhan merubah itu dan menularkannya pada Sehun sedikit demi sedikit.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, hingga Luhan sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah sejauh ini. Padahal belum cukup setahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Enam bulan memang waku yang singkat, tapi apa iya semua yang mereka jalani selama itu tidak punya arti sama sekali? Apa bisa segampang itu Sehun melupakan semuanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Ia bahkan tidak tahu perasaannya sendiri.

Kini ketika akal sehatnya berfungsi baik, Luhan seolah sadar akan satu hal. Mungkin dari awal diantara mereka memang tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang berarti, bisa jadi mereka hanya terlampau nyaman dengan keadaan.

.

Luhan merasa kepalanya hampir pecah memikirkan hubungan 'tanpa arah'-nya dengan Sehun. Lalu seolah pasrah, ia membiarkan semuanya seperti itu saja. Berusaha melupakan dan kembali pada hidupnya yang dulu, seolah-olah ia tidak pernah mengenal seseorang bernama Oh sehun.

Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Luhan tadi malam, sebelum sore itu ia menemukan Sehun berdiri disamping _Audi_ -nya, menunggu jam kerja Luhan selesai.

 _Apa lagi ini?_ Batin Luhan.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happier**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[3]**

Jalan yang dilintasi mobil Sehun bukan jalan menuju rumah Luhan maupun apartemen Sehun, tapi Luhan tidak cukup peduli untuk bertanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mobil itu berbelok kesebuah kawasan hutan buatan ditengah kota yang cukup sepi. Ada danau kecil ditengah-tengahnya, dan Luhan bertanya-tanya kenapa tempat seindah ini bisa luput dari radarnya selama ini.

"Tunggu disana."

Tunjuk Sehun pada salah satu bangku dibawah pohon rindang yang menghadap ke danau. Setelahnya Sehun pergi, dan Luhan tidak tertarik untuk tahu kemana pria itu pergi.

Ia melangkah menuju bangku yang dimaksud, lalu duduk disana. Udara sore dengan bias matahari jingga, dan suasana sepi yang jauh dari bising kota seperti ini benar-benar favoritnya. Seketika penat ditubuh dan kepalanya seakan menguap. Luhan menutup mata lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sambil menikmati sunyi yang menenangkan.

Ia hampir terlena jika saja sesuatu yang dingin tidak secara tiba-tiba menyapa pipi mulusnya. Luhan menoleh kaget, dan menemukan segelas _Americano_ dingin tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia mengambil gelas itu dan menatap kesal pada Sehun.

Meski kesal, kopi favoritnya itu tetap ditelan juga. Keberadaan Sehun diacuhkan, ia berniat untuk diam saja. Sehun yang membawanya kesini, jadi harus Sehun juga yang bicara lebih dulu. Lagipula duduk permasalahan ada pada pria itu.

.

"Kenapa gak nyariin saya dua minggu ini?"

Kalimat pertama Sehun yang sukses membuat Luhan menoleh padanya dengan mulut menganga. Kopi dimulutnya yang sudah akan ditelan kini sukses keluar lagi. Sehun tersenyum melihat tampang kekasihnya yang begitu lucu. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong celananya, dan membersihkan sisa kopi di dagu Luhan.

"Jorok."candanya pelan.

Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya,

' _apa yang salah dengan otak manusia ini? Sebegitu percaya dirinya-kah dia, sampai-sampai mengira aku akan repot-repot mencarinya? Padalah yang salah disini siapa? Apa dia pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk datang mengemis-ngemis padanya? Yang benar saja! Otak dokter ini benar-benar perlu diuji kelayakan.',_ batinnya.

Luhan merampas sapu tangan Sehun dan berinisiatif membersihkan wajahnya sendiri. Ia masih menolak bicara, mungkin efek syok mendengar pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Kamu kayaknya _having fun_ banget ya, selama dua minggu ini?"

Pertanyaan selanjutnya yang hampir sukses melumpuhkan kerja otak Luhan. Sehun sedang mengajaknya bercanda atau bagaimana? Karena jujur saja ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Dalam dua minggu ini, ia mencoba mati-matian berdamai dengan beban pikiran yang terus mengusiknya, hingga jatah istirahat dan tidur malamnya berkurang jauh. Bahkan wajahnya nyaris seperti mumi kurang pengawet setiap pagi, dan Sehun bilang ia _bersenang-senang_?

' _Dasar pria kaku tak berperasaan!'_ Ingin rasanya Luhan meneriakan itu didepan wajahnya.

"Nggak perlu basa-basi _deh_. Langsung aja ke intinya, jangan cari-cari alasan bodoh buat nyalah-nyalahin saya."

Luhan yang sudah bertekat untuk tetap tenang menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi, terpaksa kalah pada emosinya sendiri. Oh Sehun benar-benar jago pancing emosi.

"Ini saya langsung ke intinya. Saya nggak lagi cari-cari alasan, dan sama sekali nggak berpikir apa yang kamu lakuin itu salah. Saya pengen tahu dulu cerita versi kamu kayak gimana."

Jika Luhan sudah bicara dengan emosi menggebu-gebu, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang masih telihat begitu tenang.

"Kamu ngomong apa _sih_? Yang seharunya menjelaskan 'tuh kamu. Kenapa saya yang disuruh bicara?"

"Saya akan menjelaskan apapun yang kamu ingin tahu. Tapi kamu nggak pernah tanya apa-apa _kan,_ selama ini? Jadi ya saya diam saja, saya pikir kamu paham semuanya"

"Nggak pernah nanya? Aku udah minta kamu jelasin semuanya malam itu, tapi kamu bilang nggak bisa karena harus balik lagi kerumah sakit buat minta maaf sama selingkuhan kamu itu kan? Kamu lupa!?"

Gelas plastik ditangan Luhan remuk akibat diremas terlampau kencang. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah, dan ia menatap Sehun seolah-olah tatapannya bisa menguliti lawan bicara.

"Selingkuhan, ya... Bukannya yang lagi selingkuh itu kamu?"

Nada bicara Sehun memang terdengar santai, tapi ia tampak sudah mulai tidak tenang. Ia balas menatap dingin pada Luhan. Gelas kopinya sendiri ia letakan di celah kosong antara dirinya dan Luhan.

"Sehun _please_ , jangan lempar kesalahan kamu ke saya"

"Kamu beneran nggak mau cerita, atau nggak peka dengan apa yang saya maksud sekarang?"

Kerutan di dahi Luhan membuat Sehun yakin, pernyataan kedua dari kalimatnya yang paling benar. Luhan belum paham, apa yang sedang mereka bahas saat ini. Ia mengambil jeda, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Berarti selama ini kamu memang tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan saya.."

.

Keduanya terdiam. Pandangan mereka terkunci pada lawan bicara masing-masing. Banyak hal yang terlintas disana, bingung, marah, dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun yang lebih dulu memutuskan untuk bicara,

"Apapun yang kamu ingin tahu tentang saya silahkan tanya. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya, jadi kamu tidak perlu menebak aneh-aneh atau terhasut informasi miring dari orang lain tentang saya.

Saya tahu kamu dan Baekhyun sering berbagi cerita tentang apa saja, termasuk tentang saya. Terkadang dia juga sering ceritain kamu dikantor tanpa saya tanya, sejujurnya saya lebih senang dengarnya dari kamu. Lagipula, semua informasi darinya tidak bisa saya telan bulat-bulat, karena saya kenal betul Baekhyun yang punya bakat jadi wartawan gosip. Dan saya yakin alasan kenapa kamu muncul tiba-tiba di kafe sore itu juga karena Baekhyun _kan_?"

Luhan akui, itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari Sehun.

"Kamu _flashback_ -nya gak perlu jauh-jauh. Gak penting aku tahu dari siapa kalau kamu lagi dekat sama orang lain. Cukup jelasin kenapa— jelasin aja pokoknya!"

"Waktu itu saya bilang kita bicara nanti, karena memang apa yang akan kita bicarakan itu bukan soal sepele yang bisa dibahas didepan rumah, apa lagi dengan emosi yang tidak stabil. Saya gak bilang kamu saja ya, jujur waktu itu saya juga cukup emosi dan—"

"Nanti kapan? Pernah kamu hubungi atau datengin saya setelah malam itu?" Potong Luhan.

"Kamu yakin nunggu saya datengin kamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Maksud kamu?"

Sehun diam sesaat, memilih informasi mana dulu yang harus ia sampaikan.

.

"Sehari setelah malam itu, saya gak nyari kamu karena saya pikir kamu perlu waku berpikir. Baekhyun bilang kamu cukup sewot dikantor, seperti sedang banyak pikiran dan agak susah diajak ngobrol, jadi dia menyarankan saya untuk gak nyari kamu dulu hari itu. Tapi saya juga tidak bisa membiarkan kamu salah paham lama-lama, makanya malam selepas dinas saya langsung kerumah kamu untuk bikin _clear_ semuanya. Tapi mama kamu bilang kamu lagi jalan sama teman SMA kamu, jadi saya pamit setelah puas main catur empat babak sama papa kamu."

Luhan bungkam, sepertinya ada hal-hal yang ia lewatkan selama dua minggu ini, Ia bahkan tidak tahu Sehun pernah mencarinya kerumah.

.

Melihat Luhan tak merespon, Sehun merasa bahwa ini kesempatannya untuk merinci satu-persatu masalah diantara mereka.

"Besoknya saya jemput kamu ke kantor, orang kantor kamu bilang kamu sudah balik duluan sama teman SMA kamu, _lagi_. Saya telepon, dan nomor kamu masih tidak aktif bahkan sejak malam kita terakhir bertemu. Jadi saya mengalah lagi hari itu. Untuk hari-hari selanjutnya saya tidak sempat ketempat kamu karena memang saya gak bisa terus-terusan meninggalkan dinas. Untungnya mama kamu masih mau jawab telepon saya yang selalu nanyain anaknya lagi apa, dimana, sama siapa. _Well_ , saya gak punya pilihan lain. Ponsel kamu kayaknya rusak." Sindir Sehun halus.

"Minggu lalu Baekhyun sama dr. Park main ke apartemen saya. Saya tanya keadaan kamu gimana dikantor, masih keliatan banyak pikiran _kah_? Tapi dia justru bilang kalo kamu lagi banyak jadwal sama teman SMA kamu itu ya?"

Luhan tentu saja kaget, ternyata sudah cukup banyak informasi yang Sehun dapat. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi egonya kembali bicara, Sehun saja bisa punya 'teman jalan' lain tanpa sepengetahuannya, jadi mengapa ia tidak bisa? Pria ini perlu disadarkan sekali-sekali.

"Saya _sih_ , tidak masalah. Kamu mungkin butuh _refreshing_. Saya sadar, sangat jarang mengajak kamu _date_ keluar dengan alasan basi seperti sibuk. Lagi pula kata Baekhyun, ini pertama kalinya kamu dan teman kamu itu bertemu lagi sejak hampir belasan tahun _kan_? Pasti butuh lebih dari sehari-dua hari untuk nostalgia."

Luhan masih diam. Pikirannya kembali pada beberapa hari terakhir. Ia memang cukup 'sibuk' dengan temannya, bahkan mungkin terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Sehun ternyata mencarinya. Parahnya ia yang awalnya sengaja mengabaikan ponselnya, malah jadi benar-benar lupa menyimpannya dimana. Pantas saja Sehun tidak bisa menghubunginya, ia juga menolak bicara tentang Sehun dengan siapapun termasuk mamanya.

Ternyata sudah sejauh itu aksi 'protesnya'. Luhan jadi merasa bersalah.

" _It's okay. Who's not excited about reunion with their old friend, right_ …

Yang saya tidak paham, harus tiap hari- _kah_ ketemunya? Sudah seminggu ini saya selalu keduluan dia terus buat jemput kamu, dirumah, dikantor. Saya juga baru tahu kamu suka jauh-jauhan ke luar kota cuma buat makan _sushi_ , abis itu pulang. Apalagi nonton _street dance,_ sampai lewat tengah malam pula—"

"Dari mana kamu tahu?" Sela Luhan,

"Baekhyun cerita apa aja? Kamu bilang lebih suka denger langsung dari saya, kenapa jadi nanya-nanya ke Beakhyun sekarang? Kamu suruh dia mata-matain saya ya!?" cecarnya.

"Gimana mau nanya kamu, kalau ponsel kamu aja susah dihubungi. Lagipula saya gak dengar ini dari siapa-siapa, semuanya saya lihat langsung. Saya tidak se-gila itu minta tolong orang buat mata-matain kamu. Saya lebih suka bikin kesimpulan dari apa yang saya liat sendiri.

Oke, ngikutin kamu diam-diam itu salah… _but looks like you and your friend had a lot of things to surpised me_. Dan meskipun dia teman kamu, dia tetap masuk daftar orang yang perlu saya awasin pas lagi jalan sama kamu. Saya tidak kenal dia, dan kayaknya kamu juga gak ada niat ngenalin. Jadi saya tidak bisa menilai seperti apa teman kamu ini. Nomor kamu tidak bisa dihubungi, jadi satu-satunya cara _menjaga_ kamu ya diawasi secara langsung." Jelas Sehun, berharap Luhan mengerti alasannya menjadi _stalker_ dadakan selama hampir dua minggu ini.

"Temanku bukan _psycopat_ yang bisa lepas kontrol kapan aja. Kamu gak perlu se-posesif itu sama saya" Sanggah Luhan, jelas sekali ia tersinggung. Tidak terima temannya dicurigai bukan orang baik-baik, dan menurutnya Sehun sudah keterlaluan. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu dijaga dan diawasi setiap saat.

"Saya gak ada bilang dia _psycopat_ atau sejenisnya—"

"Cara kamu ngomongin dia, seolah-seolah kamu nuduh dia kayak gitu" sela Luhan lagi.

"Saya minta maaf kalo kesannya begitu. Saya hanya mencoba menjaga apa yang sudah seharusnya saya jaga. Tapi sejauh ini _sih,_ kayaknya kamu baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti yang saya khawatirkan. Kamu bahkan punya energi lebih untuk bela teman kamu, tapi diam terus ketika saya tanya…"

.

Kalimat-kalimat Sehun seperti bom waktu bagi Luhan, setiap hal yang didengarnya membuat ia frustasi. Ia tidak ingin disalahkan, tapi juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa apa yang Sehun katakan itu benar. Egonya terus berteriak bahwa yang salah disini bukan dirinya, ia diperlakukan tidak adil jadi sudah sepantasnya ia berlaku tidak adil juga. Namun jika mengikuti egonya, sama saja dengan mengakui bahwa ia sedang mencoba _berselingkuh demi membalas perlakuan Sehun_.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Luhan ingin muntah. Ia tidak serendah dan se-kekanak-kanankan itu, yang dilakukannya selama ini dengan temannya hanya untuk menenangkan diri tanpa maksud tersirat lainnya. Itu yang ingin ia jelaskan saat ini, tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit menyampaikan isi kepalanya secara verbal.

.

Sehun sendiri sadar bahwa ia sudah kehilangan ketenangannya, ini tidak akan berakhir baik jika ia juga ikut-ikutan emosi. Ia ingin salah paham ini berakhir. Awalnya tidak ada maksud untuk memperkeru keadaan sampai seperti ini, ia hanya perlu menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Luhan dan menanyakan tentang teman yang akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak menyita perhatian Luhan, kemudian selesai. Biarlah apa yang sudah terlanjur ia tahu, menjadi informasi tambahan untuk ia simpan sendiri. Tapi egonya seolah memberontak, melihat Luhan yang terkesan lebih membela temannya dibanding kekasihnya sendiri.

Diraupnya oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk menenangkan diri. Ini sudah terlalu jauh dari penyelesaian yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang. Rasanya semakin banyak ia bicara, maka semakin larut pula mereka dalam kesalah paham. Ini tidak bisa diteruskan.

.

"Maaf Lu, kalau apapun yang saya katakan bikin kamu tidak nyaman." Ucap Sehun. Ia mencoba memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak lagi memancing emosi keduanya.

"Kamu mungkin merasa lebih baik ketika jalan sama teman kamu, tapi apa kamu bener-bener gak ingat saya?... Sadar atau enggak kamu mulai bikin jarak sama saya, dan saya gak mungkin diam saja _kan_?

Kamu harus tahu kalo saya tidak suka, kita jadi seperti ini. Apalagi kemarin saya liat kamu bawa teman kamu itu ke rumah, dan orang tua kamu sepertinya sudah kenal baik sama dia. Setelah saya tanya Baekhyun—satu-satunya orang yang bisa saya tanya—akhirnya dia jujur kalau kalian ternyata bukan teman SMA biasa. Saat itu saya bikin keputusan, gak akan lagi biarin kamu jalan sama dia.

Setidaknya sebelum apapun yang sedang terjadi antara kamu dan saya, di beresin."

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Buat teman" yang merasa risih dengan dialog formal di cerita ini, perlu saya jelasin kalau saya memang sengaja menggunakan dialog seperti itu untuk mendukung karakter Sehun yang kaku.

Khusus untuk Luhan yang interaksinya memang paling banyak sama Sehun, akan saya mix penggunaan kata 'saya' dan 'aku' untuk kepentingan cerita kedepannya, jadi mohon dimengerti.

Buat yang sudah mau mampir dan repot-repot meninggalkan jejak, _Thanks a lot._


	4. Chapter 4

**Happier**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[4]**

Luhan kehilangan kecakapannya untuk bicara. Seingatnya, mereka ada disini untuk membahas tentang 'perselingkuhan' Sehun. Lalu kenapa semakin kesini justru dirinya yang semakin disudutkan?

Entah dimulai dari mana, tapi tentunya ada yang salah dengan situasi ini. Luhan berpikir keras, sebenarnya apa yang terlewatkan.

Ia ingat jelas bahwa dua minggu ini, kepalanya dibuat pusing memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Apalagi setahunya Sehun tidak punya niat untuk menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka. Membuatnya frustasi dan ekstra sensitif. Sulit baginya untuk membangun komunikasi dengan siapa saja, tanpa marah-marah. Bahkan atasannya-pun hampir dibentak, untung saja saat itu ia bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan diri. Jika tidak, saat ini mungkin ia sedang sibuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan.

Ia bukan dengan sengaja menghindari Sehun hanya karena ingin balas dendam atau merajuk, pikirannya tidak sedangkal itu. Seperti kata Sehun, ia memang perlu waktu untuk berpikir tentang hubungan keduanya. Mereka memulai segala sesuatu dengan instan, tapi tidak bisa selamanya dibiarkan seperti itu.

Apapun 'gelombang' yang sedang mereka lalui ini, mungkin adalah kesempatan untuk mereka mempelajari perasaan masing-masing.

.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyampaikan isi kepalanya,

"Kalau aja malam itu kamu langsung bicara baik-baik ke saya, mungkin semuanya gak akan sampai seperti ini. Tapi kamu tahu gak, saya justru bersyukur kamu gak jelasin apa-apa malam itu. Karena akhirnya saya jadi punya waktu untuk mikirin lagi hubungan kita." Katanya sambil menatap Sehun.

"Maksud kamu?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Kamu merasa gak _sih_ , kalau apa yang kita jalani ini terlalu buru-buru? Maksudku, kita baru kenal dan tiba-tiba saja semua orang sudah tahu kalo kita lebih dari sekedar teman, padahal mungkin saja kita cuma terlalu nyaman dengan keadaan. Kamu yang butuh teman berbagi di sela-sela kesibukan kamu, dan saya yang… mungkin kesepian…" jelas Luhan.

Sebenarnya ia juga merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan. Tapi mungkin inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuknya 'mempertanyakan' hubungan mereka pada Sehun.

"Kamu ngomong apa _sih_ , Lu?" tanya Sehun yang semakin kebingungan.

"Ya… Maksudku… apa kamu gak merasa aneh dengan hubungan seperti ini? Kita bahkan memulai semuanya tanpa tahu perasaan masing-masing, dan—"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas soal itu? Kenapa gak dari awal kamu tanya itu ke saya? Kenapa baru sekarang?" Potong Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal 'perasaan' dalam hubungan mereka. Setengah tahun ini, rasanya Sehun mampu membuat hidupnya nyaman dan itu dirasa cukup. Meskipun terkadang ia juga sering dibuat jengkel dengan sikap Sehun yang terlalu kaku dan terkesan otoriter, tapi pada akhirnya ia selalu bisa memakluminya. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia bertingkah seperti remaja yang selalu menuntut kepastian dari pasangannya. Ini tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkannya.

Melihat Luhan yang terdiam, Sehun tiba-tiba terpikirkan satu kesimpulan yang sangat tidak disukainya,

"Kenapa diam? Kamu tiba-tiba jadi begini bukan karena mau balikan sama mantan kamu itu kan?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"Apa?"

Sehun enggan mengulang pertanyaannya, tapi Luhan perlu membuktikan bahwa pendengarannya berfungsi baik.

"Balikan sama Kai?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Kai?" tentu saja Sehun merasa asing dengan satu nama yang baru pernah didengarnya itu.

"Ya, Kai. Teman SMA-ku itu… Bukannya kamu ngikutin kami terus? Masa gak tau namanya?"

"Saya ngikutin kalian bukan karena saya tertarik dan ingin tahu tentang dia. Sudah saya jelasin _kan_ , saya cuma mau memastikan kamu baik-baik saja selama lagi sama dia." Tegas Sehun.

Lagi-lagi satu keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Luhan. Harusnya ini kesempatannya membela diri. Tapi kenapa selalu saja ada 'serangan balik' dari Sehun, yang langsung tepat sasaran dan membuatnya kehabisan bahan pertahanan diri? Ini pertama kalinya ia bertengkar hebat dengan Sehun, dan kalau saja Luhan tahu akan serunyam ini jadinya ia tidak akan pernah memulai apapun yang bisa memancing emosi keduanya. Atau bahkan seharusnya ia tidak memulai apapun dengan Sehun.

"Oke! Dengar Oh Sehun, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan ini. Kalau kamu lupa, hari bahkan sudah gelap dan kita masih disini-disini saja. Saya hanya akan menjelaskan ini sekali saja, dan kumohon tolong jangan menjeda penjelasanku. Aku ingin semuanya selesai"

Sehun sebenarnya masih ingin bicara, tapi ia sadar keadaan saat ini sudah sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk keduanya bicara 'baik-baik'. Lagipula seperti kata Luhan, ia juga baru sadar bahwa matahari sudah tidak terlihat lagi, hanya ada lampu-lampu taman yang bisa membantunya melihat wajah Luhan dengan jelas. Luhan juga sepertinya sudah sangat lelah, jadi kali ini benar-benar diberikannya kesempatan untuk Luhan bicara, tanpa niat menjeda.

"Aku memang sempat punya hubungan dengan Kai, tapi gak lama. Setelah lulus SMA, dia pindah ke _State_ dan kami putus komunikasi sampai dua minggu lalu. Sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak dia balik, tapi baru belakangan ini punya waktu untuk nyariin aku.

Alasan kenapa belakangan aku sering jalan sama dia juga karena kamu! Bukan karena mau balas dendam, ya! Dari dulu Kai memang selalu bisa ngasih solusi untuk semua masalah-masalahku, jadi kukipir gak ada salahnya cerita ke dia. Siapa tahu dia bisa bikin aku berhenti kepikiran kamu yang diam-diam jalan sama wanita lain."

Sampai disini, Sehun sudah benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi melihat ekspresi Luhan, ia kembali menahannya.

Kami bertemu hanya sebagai teman lama, dan bisa ku jamin gak ada niat sama sekali untuk balik lagi jadi _couple_ atau semacamnya. Kai sudah punya kehidupanya sendiri, begitupun saya. Jadi kamu gak perlu nuduh aku aneh-aneh."

Luhan seperti habis berlari ketika akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan semua yang terus menggangu pikirannya sejak tadi. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menenangkan diri. Rasanya begitu lega, seperti baru saja melunasi hutang yang sudah lama ia tunggak.

"Oke, saya paham. Tapi perlu saya koreksi soal dr. Song—"

" _NO_! Sekarang aku gak mau dengar apapun dulu dari kamu. _I've had enough_. Aku mau pulang, mandi, makan, tidur, aku capek!" sanggah Luhan.

'Membayar hutang-hutangnya' dirasa cukup untuk Luhan saat ini. Ia tak mau mendengar atau bicara apapun, dengan siapapun lagi terutama Sehun. Mereka akan bicara nanti saat Luhan sudah ingin bicara, atau bisa jadi mereka tidak perlu bicara lagi. Seperti katanya, ia perlu waktu untuk memikirkan apapun yang seharusnya dipikirkan. Mulai dari kelanjutan hubungan mereka, ataupun menyesali semua tindakan yang dilakukannya saat ini dan yang sudah berlalu. Namun hal terpenting yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah pulang. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah.

.

"Lu, mau kemana?" tanya Sehun begitu Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah tempat parkir. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil mencoba menahannya.

"Pulang! Aku capek."

" _Okay_ , kita pulang." Sehun akhirnya mengalah, mereka bisa bicara lagi nanti. Yang terpenting sebagian dari kesalah-pahaman yang merenggangkan hubungan mereka sudah terurai. Sehun hanya perlu mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan sisanya, secepatnya.

.

Begitu sampai di tempat parkir, Luhan tidak langsung menuju mobil Sehun. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar di dekat jalan utama.

"Mobilnya disini, Lu" Sehun mengingatkan. Ia bingung melihat Luhan yang terus berjalan tanpa meresponnya, membuat ia terpaksa menyusul pria itu lagi.

"Mobilnya disana Luhan" katanya begitu berhasil meraih tangan Luhan dan memaksa pria itu untuk berhenti.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kita pulang sendiri-sendiri dulu. Aku gak mau lanjutin yang tadi, apalagi didalam mobil." Tolak Luhan.

"Saya janji gak akan bicara apa-apa lagi. Kamu boleh langsung tidur di mobil, dan akan saya bangunin kalau sudah sampai."

"Enggak Sehun… Kali ini aja kamu tolong mengerti" pintanya, Luhan benar-benar ingin sendiri sekarang.

"Aku bisa naik _Taxi_ " tambahnya.

"Dari sini ke rumah kamu lumayan jauh Lu—"

"Sehun, _please_ …"

Melihat Luhan yang memohon, Sehun lagi-lagi tak kuasa memaksa. Ia tidak akan suka dengan usul yang akan ia sampaikan ini, tapi menurutnya ini lebih baik dari pada membiarkan Luhan pulang naik _Taxi_ malam-malam seperti ini.

"Oke, kalau kamu gak mau sama saya… Telepon Baekhyun atau… Kai, ya? Minta salah satu dari mereka jemput kamu. Dari pada naik Taxi—"

" _Seriously_? Kayaknya ada yang gak beres deh sama otak kamu. Mending kamu buru-buru ke rumah sakit sekarang, takutnya kelamaan diluar begini bikin kerja otak kamu menurun." Kata Luhan sarkas, lalu menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan cepat-cepat memberhentikan _Taxi_ kosong yang kebetulan lewat. Begitu duduk didalamnya, ia meminta supir _Taxi_ itu untuk menambah kecepatan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri dipinggir jalan sambil meneriakan namanya.

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti cara berpikir Sehun. Meminta orang lain untuk menjemputnya ke tempat sejauh ini, saat malam hari seperti ini? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Apalagi dari semua orang, ia memilih Kai. Seolah-olah masalah diantara mereka belum cukup banyak. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menebak. Sehun seperti diciptakan untuk hidup di dunianya sendiri, bukan dengan orang-orang yang lebih suka menikmati hidup seperti Luhan.

.

.

Sendirian tanpa Sehun seperti ini, membuat kemampuan berpikir Luhan jadi lebih baik. Ia sadar, sudah berkontribusi banyak untuk kesalah pahaman yang berlarut-larut diantara mereka. Ia bahkan tidak memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk menjelaskan soal teman wanitanya. Sejujurnya ia gelisah ketika diajak bicara soal wanita itu. Rasanya ia belum siap untuk setiap kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Ia memang tidak sepenuhnya yakin jika Sehun ingin atau pernah terpikirkan untuk menggantikan posisinya dengan orang lain, karena sebelum ini mereka selalu baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, mengingat senyum hangat Sehun ketika bersama wanita itu benar-benar mengusik pikirannya. Seingatnya Sehun belum pernah tersenyum seperti itu ketika bersamanya.

Menerima ajakan Kai untuk pergi kesini dan kesana adalah salah satu upayanya untuk mengalihkan pikiranya dari Sehun dan _wanitanya_. Meskipun ia akui terkadang ia sampai benar-benar lupa tentang Sehun. Ia lupa mungkin saja Sehun mencarinya, dan ia juga lupa untuk segera menyelesaikan _masalahnya_ dengan pria itu. Bersama Kai, rasanya seperti kembali pada masa-masa dimana ia hanyalah Luhan yang bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau, tanpa ada siapapun yang mencegah. Mungkin karena itulah ia jadi benar-benar tidak ingat pada Sehun.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya frustasi adalah, ketika tadi saat ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Sehun lagi setelah dua minggu tidak melihatnya, entah mengapa Luhan seperti ingin memeluknya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, disatu sisi ia merasa bebas ketika Sehun tidak berada di sekitarnya tapi disisi lain ia merasa begitu lega ketika melihat pria itu lagi. Ia terus menahan diri sambil mendengarkan pria itu bicara. Hingga akhirnya ia tahu Sehun mengikutinya diam-diam selama ini.

Bukannya marah, sejujurnya ia malah merasa bersalah. Tapi Luhan punya ego dan harga diri tinggi, yang membuatnya merasa tidak adil jika dirinya disalahkan. Yang dilakukanya selama ini hanya upaya untuk menenangkan diri, tidak pernah terpikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Jadi sudah seharusnya ia tidak disalahkan. Ini seperti lingkaran setan yang tiada akhir, dan Luhan benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk memikirkannya.

.

Melalui kaca spion, Luhan dapat melihat _Audi_ hitam yang terus bergerak mengikuti _Taxi_ -nya sejak tadi. Tipikal Sehun sekali, selalu berupaya memastikannya selamat sampai tujuan. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa dua minggu ini ia tidak sadar Sehun selalu mengikutinya? Apa ia se-lupa itu pada Sehun, ketika sedang bersama orang lain?

Luhan segera menghirup lebih banyak oksigen, upaya terakhir untuk 'menghentikan' kerja otaknya. Urusan dengan Sehun bisa dipikirkan lagi nanti. Ia lebih butuh tidur saat ini, tidak peduli dengan supir _Taxi_ yang sesekali juga meliriknya dari kaca spion mobil. Ia yakin tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, pria pemilik _Audi_ hitam yang setia mengikutinya itu pasti akan memastikan ia sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Jadi yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah tidur.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 _For the last time_ , bagi yang masih kurang nyaman dengan bahasa dalam dialog yang saya gunakan, khusus untuk cerita ini memang saya sengaja menggunakan bahasa seperti itu. Saya tidak sedang mencoba gaya penulisan baru atau semacamnya, hanya memang dari awal saya punya ide/keinginan untuk bikin cerita dengan dialog seperti ini. Mungkin nama Sehun/Luhan rasanya tidak cocok menggunakan bahasa non-bakunya Indonesia, tapi saya juga tidak spesifik menggambarkan kalau cerita ini _base_ -nya harus di suatu tempat (seperti Korea, misalnya). Saya hanya menyalurkan ide lewat tulisan dengan meminjam nama karakter favorit saya dan mempersilahkan yang baca untuk berimajinasi sendiri. Thx.


End file.
